


Caught

by Inqk



Category: Ha - Fandom
Genre: Agent Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Detective Harry, Detective Harry Potter, I mean... he's kind of sane, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inqk/pseuds/Inqk
Summary: RI really wanted to match the prompt given to me by my giftee, so I stumbled arround with a couple ideas. I wound up settling on Harry Potter as a detective, just with a bit of a twist.. I figured in this universe Voldemort never finished the war; he never died. Instead of coming back and going crazy he (directed by Lucious) tried to retain some of his sanity left from the void, and came back and absorbed enough of his horcruxes to think normally again. Still wanting to find a way to be immortal, and also trying to find a way to absorb and find his loose soul pieces Voldemort has to go on a journey to the world's most obscure markets in order to find the peices of information he's missing. (Aka, without absorbing the last pieces he has lost some of his wariness, and is stuck in a place of semi-griffindorness) Dumbledore sends Harry on a stealth mission (overseen by Robards after Dumbles dies from the curse) to follow and collect intel on (and STOP) Voldemort. No one believes that he could just~ stop the war, and with Dumbledum's paranoia Harry is set on what would have been a suicide mission across the world. I decided to draw the moment he got caught.
Relationships: If I decide to go with it and turn this into a story there will be eventual Harry/Voldemort (Tom)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chamber of Secrets' Winter Exchange (2019)





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperedSecretsss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedSecretsss/gifts).



> I'm late; I'm a mess; Chrismas is insane; I'm sorry. Enjoy! ♡

[I found my old Tumblr for this ](https://12sarah-hamson12.tumblr.com/post/189902850664)

If this doesn't work, I'll just post it to my dead instagram and retry 😅


End file.
